question of the soul
by miguelcolon912
Summary: Many questions are asked over the centuries. some big, some small. But the question asked throughout this not only in words but in actions and more questions will change not one, not two...but multiple worlds. And that question is..."Do I have a soul to call my own?"


One question

_Everything that you are about to hear is the story of a young man who struggles to understand who he is, why he was born the way he was, and the most important question of all. "Do I have a soul?" _

_Our story begins in a world where the boundaries between realms has finally been mended and the stability of all effected returned to their natural states. The fighting forces of each realm have gathered together to form the ultimate evil fighting team known only as the "CENTURIES. And the order that once protected the mended realms eons ago have returned to ensure it remains protected and undisturbed. It is within the temple of this order known only as the Elders that our young friend's story begins._

A red cloaked figure sat before a small table with an open blank book resting upon it, quill in hand preparing to write. The hooded figure looked back and forth between the quill and the book before frowning deeply as if unpleased with what he is about to write.

"_I only hope it's not too late to help him for what comes today."_

With a deep sigh he began to write, something he never thought would one day become so difficult.

_"I will spend no time with pleasantries, for today is no time for them. It has been three years since the event that cost my friend everything he loved and more. Today he shall be released from the confines of the temple and brought before the council to be allowed freedom once again, though more than likely with a good amount of hidden eyes watching him."_

He grimaced at the thought but knew that it was true, after what happened that day there would be no way the council would allow him to walk the streets without keeping a close but discreet watch over him. Though the hooded writer had no doubt that certain members of the council took great pleasure in this. The council while not corrupt did tend to hold a grudge. The biggest grudge, being the one held against the Temple of Elders, for confiscating numerous artifacts that were deemed too dangerous to be kept anywhere but the Temple. He shook his head in frustration and continued with his writing.

_"Though many, including members of the council understand albeit hesitantly the circumstances of that day and are willing to forgive, others…do not so understand. This much is certain, it will take a great deal of time before he can reintegrate himself with the world. Though I fear the worst of the damage that came from the incident was when we answered the one question we dreaded hearing. His sobs and screams still ring in my ears even now. '__**Why did this happen?! I don't understand what's wrong with me! I need to know why!'**_

The Elder had to place down his quill to wipe away the tears that had managed to escape so as not to smudge his writing. After taking a few moments to collect himself the Elder looked down at the book with a blank stare.

_"I just pray they keep civil and not drag this out, I wouldn't put it past them to try and make him look bad in front of everyone."_

With a sad sigh the Elder closed the book and stood stretching his sore legs a bit. At the sound of the door opening the Elder turned to see a green cloaked Elder standing in the doorway. This Elder was clearly female but her face could not be seen due to the hood being up. He already knew what her arrival meant. Looking to the ceiling he uttered two final words. _'Judgment day',_ the second Elder did not speak, she rarely ever did these days. But the multiple meanings of those two words were clear as day. Things weren't going to be easy. As the red cloaked Elder walked past his comrade he noticed the silent tears falling from beneath the hood of his green cloaked friend. And unfortunately, he knew there would more of those in the future.

He continued to walk down the dimly lit hallway hearing the soft click of the door closing behind him and the quick but light footsteps of the green cloaked female. A sad frown made its way to his face when she silently began to walk in step with him. She always been the quietest of the Elders, she only spoke when spoken to and even then she only spoke about two words before going silent again. None of the Elders including himself could ever get more than that out of her…well at least until _he_ came to live in the Temple. At first she ignored all of his questions and even left the room whenever he came in to try to talk to her, not that it stopped him from trying. Then one day he did something no one was prepared for. He hugged her and said…

"_Hiding sadness with silence will only make it hurt worse, so please talk to me…It really hurts me to see someone so sad when they don't have to be."_

And then he just let her go and walked away leaving her and the red cloaked Elder to stare after his retreating form. He turned to ask what _he_ was talking about when he saw what he thought was impossible. Silent tears were falling out from beneath her hood and her whole body was shaking in her attempt to stifle her sobs. That day he learned that there was more to his fellow Elders than he had ever known.

"_To think one person did what we tried to do for years in only days."_

He smiled at the memories of so long ago, which didn't go unnoticed by his green clad comrade. He stopped walking mid-step nearly making the girl go past him. She turned around and tilted her head slightly to the right in confusion. Even though he knew she couldn't see it he smiled almost knowingly.

"He isn't in his room you know, he hasn't been for the past three years."

He chuckled as her head tilted further. And though he could not see it he knew her gaze was one of annoyance. He almost forgot how much she hated cryptic conversations and riddles. Rather than tell her though he simply walked over to the left wall of the hallway where what appeared to be an onyx colored star symbol engraved in it. He placed his hand on the symbol and spoke.

"The time has come…for you to be outside, my friend."

At first nothing had happened and the green clad Elder was starting to wonder if her red clad counterpart was succumbing to the stress. She was about to grab him by the shoulder and drag him away when she heard a strange cracking noise. She looked around the low lit hallway looking for the source but unable to find it.

"Sometimes the best place to hide something…is right in plain sight. Isn't that one of the things he taught you and I"

The green Elder turned back to the other intending to glare a hole in the back of his head. But instead of glaring at the other Elder her eyes widened and jaw dropped in shock and disbelief. Right in front of the red clad man was one the most out of place looking doors in the Temple. Unlike all of the other doors which were made of mostly wood, this one appeared to be completely made of onyx. It was also wider than many of the other doors in the Temple. But what really caught her attention were the (in her opinion) out of place designs engraved on the dark door. On the left side of the door a pinkish armored figure was kneeling before the giant gold star that now encompassed the doors middle. Offering what appeared to be its shield and sword to the large star. On the right side of the door a dark blue armored figure was in a similar position, only he was offering what appeared to be a dual bladed staff and had wings protruding from his back. Another thing she noticed was both figures appeared to be carrying a rose that's color matched their armor and weapons. As out of place as she felt these images were she couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of it all. How could she have never known something so beautiful existed within the walls of the very Temple she has called home for years?

"Quite the sight isn't it? I reacted the exact same way when I saw it for the first time. You just can't find words to describe it, even in your mind."

The green cloaked Elder merely nodded once unable to take her eyes away from the majestic door. She moved past the red Elder and placed her hand on the majestic door, feeling its surface almost as if in a trance. She found it to be surprisingly warm. Removing her hand she turned to her fellow Elder who merely nodded sadly. Before another word could be said the loud clangs and churns of gears and cogs drew their attention back to the door, which slowly began to open inward. The red Elder sighed as light began to pour from the space within. The green clad Elder moved her hands to cover her eyes from the intense light coming from within the door. Almost as soon as it had come, the light started to recede and the sound of the door closing rung in her ears. But before the last bit of light dissipated a familiar voice rang in her head.

"_I hate goodbyes so don't say it…we'll see each other again."_

And with that the light faded to nothing and the female Elder could sense a third presence in the hall directly in front of them. When she removed her hands from her eyes the sight before her made her heart break even more than it already was. Standing where the grand dark door had once been was a young man who appeared to be in his early twenties dressed only in a tattered sleeveless vest and cut up black jeans. The red Elders eyes narrowed at his friend's appearance.

"_He looks terrible, but we have no time to clean him the conventional way."_

Neither elder could see his face due to his long bangs. His hair was the darkest blue anyone had ever heard of and was tied back in one of the longest single braids they had ever seen. He literally had it wrapped around his shoulders to keep it from touching the ground. He wasn't overly muscular but his build was large enough to let others know not mess with him if you wished to avoid bodily harm. His feet were wrapped in training bandages and clearly worn from constant use.

"_Best to get this over and done with while we're still here."_

Closing his eyes the red clad Elder recited a quick incantation and then snapped his fingers. The young man didn't move as a blue rune appeared beneath his feet and surrounded his body in a beam of light. When the beam faded after a few seconds the boys clothing had been restored to its original state and his body cleaned of any dirt and grime that had accumulated. The young man continued to remain still even after his mystic cleaning. Before the red Elder could speak however his green clad companion slowly walked up to the silent man her heels clicking amidst the silent hall. She stopped directly in front resulting in her having to look up in order to meet his bang covered face. Though she rarely showed it her short stature was something she was very sensitive about. Even in heels she barely even made it to his chest. The man looked down at the short green cloaked figure standing before him, the hair wrapped around his shoulders like a scarf rustling slightly from the movement. Though neither one could see the others face to the red cloaked Elder it looked like they were having a silent conversation. Something he wouldn't doubt. After what felt like hours of staring the young man slowly dropped to one knee and with one hand slicked his large bangs out of his face and back to the top of his head.

_"I'll never understand how he does that without using his powers."_

The red clad Elder thought as he was finally able to see the young man's eyes. The left eye a dark forest green whiles the right eye blood red. But his frown deepened upon seeing the look they held. They weren't dead, empty or broken like the last time he had seen them three years ago. Instead they just looked…tired. Like, he had just woken up from a bad dream. He watched as the young man grabbed the hood of his fellow Elder and gently brought it down. The smiled as he saw a little bit of life return to the young man's eyes. And his smile grew wider when he saw the oddly colored pink, white and brown hair fall from beneath the green hood. And then finally the young man spoke addressing them both when he did.

"Neo, Roman…nice to see you finally got new robes; I always thought the old ones were a bit to flashy."

Fin. 


End file.
